Under the Stars
by USUKdreamer
Summary: Even he was a little unnerved from the stories of creatures lurking in the dark. Ever since he was a kid he had the warning drilled into his head that being outside at night was bad, so being alone outside at night was an even worse scenario. What if you're not actually alone? Loosely based off Little Red Riding Hood. Rating may go up in later Chapters. Renao


First fanfiction I ever put on this site so please don't hate me if it's not the best. DMMD is absolutely the best Japanese BL released game in my opinion. The fantastic plot and emotions it makes you go through is heart rippingly breathtaking. It's so many phases of wonderful and I can't handle myself most times playing it. Although Clear's Route is my favourite route, this is my all time ship in the game.

I do not own any of the characters no matter how much I wish I could.

-xXx-

An irritated sign came from the other end of the phone.

"I'm perfectly fine, brat. Quit trying to lock me up in the mental institute."

He knows she hates going there since it makes her feel old and weak, but it has to be done for her own sake.

"It's a hospital and it's for checkups. We need to watch out for anything, you know? I really care about you Granny. Please, this is important. I worry about you so much and if anything is wrong and something bad happens then-" The angry voice interrupts before he can finish.

"Listening to your mouth is more painful than anything I'm suffering from, but I can promise you everything's fine, so no reason to get upset."

He always made sure to call every few days or so to ask about her health. She was as strong as her temper, but time takes a toll on the body. Ever since the hip incident, he's been making sure to check on her every so often. He can only call, though, since she lives in Cantol District. He would live with her if he could, but Cantol doesn't have high enough paying jobs to support the both of them. Heibon in Old Resident is an easy job in his opinion and the checks are moderately good. They had talked about Granny living with him, but both knew that the area wasn't the safest and taking chances was not worth it.

"I know you don't want to go but is it really that ba-" The other cuts him off again.

"How about you come over and check on me yourself. Ok then, I'll expect your butt here by seven sharp. And bring some donuts. Let's see if you remember how I taught you to make them right!" The voice pauses before adding, "And be careful, Aoba," without a hint of playfulness anymore, immediately following with a 'click' as the line goes dead.

After groaning and hitting the end call button with a lot more force than necessary, he convinces himself that it was to make sure the call was really ended and not that he pissed. He could never be mad with Granny. Lifting off the couch and getting to his feet, Aoba drags himself into the kitchen where he then proceeds to make a floury mess.

-Xxx-

It had been quite awhile since he had last visited Tae-san. This was only his second time crossing to Cantol. The first was to escort her to the other District and help settle into the new house. They had driven on the main route then. Oh how he wished he still had that car. The old beat up BMW was a fairly older model, but even with all the unsightly scratch makes and chipping paint job, Aoba loved the rich sapphire blue color it possessed.

Aoba left it at Granny's new place so she could easily go to and from the hospital safely, or anywhere else she wanted. Thankfully his best friend Koujaku had his own car too and after a quick call offered to give Aoba a ride back. They had been close friends since childhood, so Aoba knew him well enough not to be surprised by the invitation. Koujaku would always go out of his way to lend a hand and Aoba was grateful for it.

He was disheartened to let his old car go, but readily gave it over and ignored his grandmother's objections. No matter what, she would fight against what she thought as 'unnecessary care' but Aoba always convinced her in the end to take precautions. She never had the will to deny Aoba's requests if he begged hard enough. Neither could deny that they both had soft spots for each other though Tae would certainly never admit it.

-xXx-

There is a connecting road from the Old Resident to Cantol, but the only downside to it are the weird turns and curving. Why couldn't the road just be a straight shot over since the towns were directly across from each other? The only part separating them was the long stretch of forest in between. Aoba knew going off the main route to Cantol wasn't all that good an idea, but he did so anyway, choosing an off side shortcut.

The ground on the path made it obvious that it was hardly used due to the grass growing on it that hardly looked stepped on. The only indications it was a path were the occasional signs and line of lighter soil poured over it. He hadn't left until far into the afternoon and the little path would lead him right to the other district within half the time of the main route, so he figured he could make it by sunset rather than having to go in the night.

Even he was a little unnerved from the stories of creatures lurking in the dark. Ever since he was a kid he had the warning drilled into his head that being outside at night was bad, so being alone outside at night was an even worse scenario. Having to walk through the forest really wasn't the best thing to be doing in the evening. Of all the things, this was definitely not on the top of the list and especially in this place. There were things the towns people would talk about that lived outside the fences, and how it always felt as if something was watching you. Rumors like that were probably just to go along with the stories of monsters the adults would tell the kids so they wouldn't venture outside of town and get lost.

The only real monster he knew of was Toue. He was the big head of Platinum Jail. That was the fancy, high tech part of the island that poor or unimportant residence were not allowed in and forced to live on the lowly outskirts like where he and Granny lived. He heard Toue used mind control and other means to puppet the population living within Platinum Jail, but those sounded pretty far fetch. Just the thought of what conspiracies people could come up made him roll his eyes. He needed to get off this topic and went back to steaming over the fact that he was here.

A strong wind started to pick up and he could feel the goosebumps peppering his skin. The basket he held containing a large sum of baked treats swayed from the force. Even under his clothes the chill made its way in. All he wore were a regular pair of jeans, a long sleeve shirt that was way too thin for this weather, and a jacket that only covered his arms and half his torso. Usually the weather was pleasantly cool, but here it was significantly cooler. Maybe since this was an island so the ocean breeze could be the reason, but it did add an even more unsettling feel to the forest.

Aoba was a good three fourths of the way there when the sky began merging over to a deep orange and pink color. The forest seemed darker because of the treetops overhead blocking half of the light from reaching the ground. Seriously, this was giving him the creeps, but he willed himself to stop thinking like a big baby and keep moving.

No matter how much he attempted to get his mind in a better place, he couldn't shake off the eerie feeling. He recalled how Virus and Trip pulled that prank on Mizuki and poured hair dye in his shampoo bottle. His hair was a sickly green color for a week. And even the time where he caught Sei doing poses in his bedroom mirror and having an imaginary argument with this stuffed animal army – which Aoba recorded the whole thing on his phone. The sweet memories forced a grin on Aoba's face, but did nothing to ease the growing tension in his body.

A new uneasiness wormed its way into Aoba's stomach. This feeling wasn't because of the dimmed atmosphere, but because of the sense of eyes on him.

_'I really have been listening to those lame stories too much'_ Aoba thought to himself. _'No one lives here and yeah right like there are weirdoes on the loose or anything. Nobody should be here.'_

He was thinking way too hard on what and what is not out to get him.

_'You're making yourself more scared._' It is true that the more he thought, the faster his pulse became.

'_Fear is only a trick of the mind. Don't be affected by dangers that aren't even real and grow a pair, Aoba.' _

The self pep-talk did help until he heard a soft crunch from behind him.

He whipped his head back trying to locate the source of the noise, long hair flying up around his shoulders. He saw nothing aside from the unmoving tree trunks and surrounding vegetation. There was an abundance of leaves and branches scattered along so Aoba entertained the idea that an animal possibly stepped on some. The only problem was that he had scarcely seen any animals except small little creatures like squirrels and rabbits. The noise did sound like something stepping on leaves, but those animals' feet are small, only a fraction of the size of the oak and maple leaves. The crunching sounded like a pile of leaves so something large must have stepped on them.

Aoba closed his eyes and focused on any noises. All he heard was the wind moving through the trees. He waited a while longer before being sure that whatever was out there must have left. Or what if it was hiding from him? He hugged the basket closer to his chest and tried taking slower breaths to calm down. His heart was racing. If little stuff like this was enough to get him so on edge and nervous then he seriously needed to get to Granny's as fast as possible.

Still facing the direction he had just come from, he wondered about going home and being done with it all right now. He quickly pushed it aside. Granny was far more important than his imaginary fear and he was already so close. Only by morning would he go back, so he had to keep pushing on.

Turning back around, Aoba's skin paled. It was so dark. How did it get like this so fast? It was like something covered up the whole sun in the short time Aoba was zoned out. He could somewhat make out the line of the trail as only faint streams of purple-ish light passed through the openings of the treetops.

Aoba wished he had brought his Coil with him so he could use the flashlight application. Unfortunately he had forgotten about taking the device off before washing his hands and it malfunctioned. He still hadn't gotten around to fixing it properly. Procrastination wasn't a problem Aoba had, but Coils had the most complicated designs and miniature parts. He did enjoy working with technology and all, but finding all the new pieces and putting them together was tedious and Aoba loathed it.

A rustling to the left a short ways off made him jump. A group of bushes were only slightly moving, barely noticeable, but Aoba was completely sure he could see movement. He stared at them for another second before starting to speed up and increasing his speed to the point of jogging. He looked back at the bushes and saw something come out of them. He didn't take the time to figure out what it was and took off in a dash in what he hoped was the direction of the trail.

Then he heard them. It was the footfalls of something that was swift and sounded light, but from what he saw a brief moment before, Aoba knew this thing was huge.

They were behind him for only a moment before he heard them to the side and then far in front of him. This thing was fast as hell and suddenly a huge black shape appeared a couple of yards ahead of Aoba's path.

The forest was almost completely black save for a bit of moonlight showing through. The only way Aoba could see this thing was because its outline was the darkest color he'd ever seen.

Aoba stopped so fast he skid and nearly fell over before catching himself and steadying the basket as the donuts almost all went flying out. Went he looked up the beast was so close Aoba could notice some of its features even in the dark.

It had a short muzzle and pointed ears that stood straight up. The creature's entire body was covered in a veil of black save for an area of skin that showed on its upper arms. The only other colors were from its pure white teeth with two profoundly sharp fangs that were ridiculously long, along with the most piercing yellow eyes that almost seemed to glow yet looked strangely familiar. But Aoba's thoughts could only dwell for so long until the dog-like beast emanated a low growl from the depths of its throat. More of its teeth were displayed as it snarled at Aoba.

His heart had been beating a lot out of this ribcage, but when the beast took a step towards him his heart completely stopped. He was frozen momentarily until the beast took another step towards him, growling even louder.

Survival mode instantly took over Aoba's body. The beast was only a mere foot away, perfectly within reach when one of Aoba's legs swung up and roundhouse kicked the creature on its side. It stumbled, but got back up right away. Aoba was about to deliver another hard hit before the beast jumped and in a flash Aoba was on the ground.

The thing wrapped its paws, which almost felt like hands, around Aoba's wrists to hold down his top half and with the rest of its body used its tremendous weight to keep Aoba's legs down. Tear's formed from the pain of creature's body, feeling as though it was crushing his abdomen. The beast brought hits muzzle close, mere centimeters from Aoba's face and its eyes stared into his. Its teeth were now only partially bared, while the growling grew quieter. Some of the black from its body floated over and lay on Aoba's cheek. It was so soft he realized it was actually fur. The growling completely stopped and it became still, only its eyes moved, calculating Aoba. From what Aoba could see, it appeared to be studying him. Then its muzzle inched closer to Aoba's neck and started sniffing.

_"Its sizing you up and getting a whiff of dinner to be,"_ a mocking voice in his head said. _"You'll be torn to teeny tiny bits if you don't do something."_

Aoba tried to wiggle and thrash around to throw the thing off him. The claws hands only tighten and Aoba felt the cold wet tip of its nose touch his neck. It sent a shiver down his spine. Its hold tightened around his wrists even more to the point to hurting. The hand Aoba had been grasping the basket handle with unconsciously opened and the donuts he had taken so much time and care into spilled apon the ground and a few of the round desserts rolled next to his head.

"Shit." Aoba stared at his fallen creations and then turned his attention back to the thing holding him down.

He was powerless to this beast's massive strength. The feeling of helplessness was overwhelming.

Aoba let out a wavering breath as he lifted his eyes to the sky. He didn't want to have to see the horror of what the beast would do to him. He looked at the glimmering dots that peppered the night sky through a gap in the treetops.

Everything became quiet again and the cold sensation on his neck went away. Confused, Aoba stole a quick glance down.

The beast had stopped and was looking up. Bringing its head over it leaded down and laid its head on Aoba's shoulder. His ear tickled as loud sniffing resumed next to his head. And then chewing.

'Wait, what? Is it chewing me? I don't feel anything. Maybe I already died, but I'm still here somehow. How does that even work?' Aoba couldn't be more perplexed. He was still alive, he knew that, but then what was happening?

The beast quickly ate the donuts closest by and when all were gone, it spotted the basket a small distance away. It completely released Aoba's wrists and got up. While it made its way to the basket, Aoba slowly pushed himself up. Adrenalin was still pumping through his veins. After the initial shock he still didn't understand why the beast suddenly stopped like that. He looked over and saw its head disappeared inside the donut basket. Without a word, Aoba dashed away while it was distracted.

He was never ever one for exercise, but the mad sprinting he was doing now couldn't have made him feel any better. Aoba could see the bright lights coming from Cantol. A minute later, a wooden fence finally came into view. He jumped over it easily and relaxed a moment on the sidewalk gasping and getting back his breath. He looked over his shoulder and into the pitch black woods, then turned and shakily walked around looking for the little blue house with the brown stairs and white shutters he remembered so well.

Of all the things that just happen, one question kept opening into his mind.

-xXx-

A/N

The Cantol District is not part of the game just so you know. I had to make it up for the sake of the story.

Anyway, I know exactly were im going with this and have the next chapter figured out but it depends on if people even want to read this or not. I'll most likely upload Chap.2 anyway but after that it's you guyses and girlses decision. A review would be lovely by whomever reads this. Also this is unbeta-ed so please feel free to correct me on anything. Positive, negative, any criticism to help make this better/fix anything or just to show some love is much appreciated guys! ((:


End file.
